My Beautiful Cherry Blossom
by Azure-Teardrops
Summary: Chapter 14!!!! After Sakura changed the Sakura Cards, Li went back to Hong Kong. She starts hearing mysterious whispers from a strange boy, while being in a Snowhite play. S+S all the way! Changed from mystery to fanstasy!
1. The Cherry Blossom and the Little Wolf

My Beautiful Cherry Snowhite  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, or Clamp so please don't sue me! And don't kill me because of my spelling errors! Sheesh, I'm only human.....well I hope you like it and for gods sake, please don't steal it!  
  
This takes place after Sakura has captured all her cards, and Li is in Honk Kong. There are different signs :  
  
* are for thoughts  
  
" are for speaking  
  
/ changes of places  
  
[]something the character does  
  
()tiny invasions of me ;)  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
The Cherry Blossom and the Little Wolf  
  
/? (narrator: Sakura)  
  
"I stared at the horizon, everything was cold and icy. There was a figure that looked like a crystal castle, with nothing but shattering glass around it. I was all alone, and I didn't know what to do. I heard someone call my name from the distance, It seemed like a boy, a boy I couldn't recognize...." "Sakura.......!" I heard whispers. "What?" "SAKURA! You are going to be late!" Kero shouted staring at me. "WHAT! Ok, I'm going!"  
  
I stood up and went to change to my school uniform. Vacations were now over, and I had to return to school. As I pulled my skirt, thoughts began swimming around my head. *Who was that boy?* *Why did he call my name?* I finished dressing up, and went to brush my teeth, Kero was playing a video game when I was done. "Hey Sakura?" he asked me. " Yes? " "Umm... I'm really glad its finally over. It was time for a normal life" he said turning around.  
  
"Thanks Kero" I smiled and went out. *He was right, the cards hadn't been bothering me since the last time I was with Eriol, and that was why Syaoran ..... Syaoran , how I miss him.* A frown turned my smile upside down. When I had finally managed to change the cards, Syaoran told me how he felt, and ever since..... [sighs] I've always kept the bear he had made for me. But I had never told my feelings back.  
  
"Hi Monster!" Touya broke my thoughts. "Don't call me that!" I was bursting with anger. "Well Sakura, it looks like you are off to school" my dad said," its getting late" he added. "Right!" I answered. I grabbed my roller skates and hurried out of the house, trying to catch up with Touya. On our way to school, something made me stop. "Sakura......." a small whisper "Touya? Did you call me?" I asked. "Nope" he continued going. "Sakura......."I could barely hear it, like a whisper. I turned around but nothing was there.  
  
"Sakura!" a familiar voice came from the other direction. "Yukito!" I went towards him. I hadn't seen him since vacation from summer. "Wow Sakura! You have already grown up! "he smiled as always. Back then I remembered when I used to blush at him, but now it was just a plain smile.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
/school  
  
"Hi Sakura!" a familiar voice was heard. "Tomoyo!" I turned around and there she was...my best friend. "Look I brought my camera!" she said with sparkly eyes. "Great! [sweat drop] " We went to school, we both had classes together so we sat on the same spot that we always used to sit. Except that one spot was empty, only one. The one that used to stand right behind me. Right were Syaoran was...  
  
School was getting slower and slower, It was like someone was stopping time. Finally after class, we went for a walk....  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
/park  
  
"Sakura, are you feeling okay?" Tomoyo asked with a worried expression. "Yes, I'm fine. Why?" I asked. "Because, you are always full of joy, and it looks like someone drained that energy" Tomoyo answered. "Well you probably get an idea" I said gloomily, "I really wish he was here" I said taking a deep sigh. "Yeah, I know how you feel, look lets buy an ice-cream cone!" We ate ice-cream all the way to Tomoyo's house were I said goodbye. Tomoyo was right, someone had taken away my joy.  
  
I decided to visit Syaoran's house. Syaoran's lonely and dust filled house. It had been one year, since he had been gone. And I really missed him. I entered the now cold house and stared at it. It was much more warm when Syaoran was around, and it definitely wasn't this gray colored. I stared at the garden, which now had weeds, and was almost dried up, and at the trees that were barely thin. I sat on a chair beside a bed of dried up roses, and stared at the old house.  
  
"Sakura......."It was that voice again. "Who is it?" I asked not knowing were to look at. "My princess......."the voice continued. "Huh?" I couldn't see anyone. "My beautiful frozen princess..."  
  
A passing crow made the voice stop. I turned around. The crow was now gone. I sat again, and looked deeply into the ground. *Where does that voice come from...* *Is it just my imagination?* Suddenly there was silence, too much silence. And I felt that someone was coming, but I didn't look up, I just was too much depressed.  
  
"Why such the sad face?" a voice asked. "Nothing", I kept staring down pretending it was all just a dream. The person who was in front of me didn't move. "Wont you have a cherry blossom, just to cheer you up?" the person asked. *How did he know I liked Sakura's (cherry blossoms)?* The person didn't move. "Its getting chilly, and you might catch a cold, don't you want to come inside my house? So you can call your dad, and not get him worried..." *Wait a second....my house!? ....my dad?!* *How did he know that I only had a dad? What did he mean by MY HOUSE?*  
  
I looked up, slowly, but persistent on finding out on who was that person. And to my surprise the person who was holding red and pink cherry blossoms in one hand and a stretching hand that was waiting to receive mine. With wavy brown hair that matched with his eyes. Those eyes that showed you courage, determination and strength. The boy I was seeing in front of me, the person that I couldn't want more but to hug was.... "What ?!It looks like you've seen a ghost! Don't you remember me?" the person once more said.  
  
"SYAORAN! "My eyes filled with tears, as my heart began to beat faster, and as a wide smile spread across my face. And without even knowing it, I went towards him and fell into his arms. I felt that everything was coming back, and I felt his warmth spread all around me. Until we broke apart to see each other. Syaoran was taller and more handsome. His eyes were burning like fire, and his hair was the still in the same messy position. But I didn't care, it suited him. I noticed that he also looked at me.  
  
"How did you get here?" I was barely speaking because of my tears.  
  
"My mom decided that I should stay here, since she noticed that I didn't do anything over there, since I had finished my training" Syaoran said smiling. "Oh, I missed you so much" I said wiping out my tears. I couldn't believe it! There he was, the boy of my dreams, they boy who I loved, the boy who could barely smile, and only smiled for me… Syaoran.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
To be continued... 


	2. A Cold Encounter

Heloo! I'm back again! Sorry for last time, but I guess I was kind of angry because you know, people steal fictions for themselves, and I hate it!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except some characters that I'm going to make up. The characters here all belong to Clamp.  
  
Oh and another thing, I'm starting to change the points of view. I'm better at writing from the main character, but its going to be a little tough, so I'm going to write from three different points of views.  
  
*are for thoughts  
  
" are for speaking  
  
/ changes of places  
  
[]something the character does  
  
()tiny invasions of me ;)  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
What happened last time?  
  
"Oh, I missed you so much" I said wiping out my tears. I couldn't believe it! There he was, the boy of my dreams, they boy who I loved, the boy who could barely smile, and only smiled for me… Syaoran.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
A Cold Encounter  
  
/Syaoran's house  
  
I couldn't believe it. After 2-3 years Syaoran had returned. (that means that they are about 15 years old, didn't wanted to make them seniors) I had waited hoping to see him again, and it had finally paid off. "See Sakura, I always keep what I promise" he said smiling. I gazed into his deep and truthful amber eyes. "Uhh...We should enter my house, ummm… it's getting kind of cold outside" he said blushing a little. "Right" I smiled as we entered the house.  
  
His house was all gray and filthy. It had been a long time since he had been here. "Why did you return Syaoran?" I asked. "Like I said, I didn't have anything to do. I had finally finished my training, and well… my mom thought it was a great idea" he said examining the now old rooms. "Oh…" I said quite happy not knowing what to say… "How's Meilin?" I asked. "Fine" he said searching for something, "she hadn't finished her training, so she had to stay" *He is sooooooo cute* I began thinking, and dreaming.  
  
"Here, I thought the line was dead, but my phone seems to still be working" he handed me a phone. "Oh right" I said waking up. I dialed to my house, and told my father that I would be late for home. After that I stayed a few more minutes with Syaoran. Until it was getting late, and he walked me home. We were silent on our way but still I was glad that he was back. "Well, I guess I'll see you at school" he said looking at the ground. "Yeah, thanks for walking me home" I said smiling. He grew a shade of red. "Bye Sakura" he went walking away. "Bye …" I said in a soft whisper.  
  
Have you ever had those times when you are awake, and you think you are dreaming? Well, this is it. I stayed resting on the door. Suddenly I heard a whisper from a bush to the left. "Saaaakkkuurraaa…" "Huh?, who is it?!" I turned to the left, trying to find someone, but it was empty. I started shivering. I didn't like ghosts or stuff like that. My brother Touya, always said that there were phantoms everywhere. I hated him, because ever since, I've been afraid. "SAKURA!!!" Someone jumped from the right bush. "AHHHHHHH!!!!"I screamed.  
  
"Shhhhh… Sakura, its me!" someone I knew said it. "Tomoyo?!" I turned around and there she was smiling, with sparkly eyes, and with a video camera on her hand. "Oh, Sakura!!! It's beautiful! That will make a great entrance for my new tape" She said. "Right… [sweat drop] well, I'll see you tomorrow, ok ?" "Ok!" Tomoyo went walking away. *Wow, she almost scared me to death* I thought checking my how my heart beat.  
  
I went in, and had dinner. After a while I went to change to my pajamas and dropped in my bed. I couldn't sleep, something was on my mind and couldn't get out. *Syaoran, when will I ever tell you that I love you?* *It's been a lot since I haven't seen you, what if you have forgotten or changed?* Suddenly, I finally got to sleep that night…  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
/?  
  
I stared at the horizon, everything was cold and icy. It looked like a crystal castle, with nothing but shattering glass around it. I was all alone, and I didn't know what to do. I heard someone call my name from the distance, It seemed like a boy, a boy I couldn't recognize.... "Sakura.......!" He lifted his hand, and suddenly I was trapped inside that castle. I looked around me, and a mirror was hanging right in front of me. An old fashioned mirror which showed no reflection. I gasped as I saw another face staring at me from the end…  
  
"Sakura!!!!" "What?!" I woke up. "Sakura, could you please get… OFF OF ME!" I didn't realize that Kero was under my pillow. I took it out, and Kero came all dizzy. "Man…that was crazy" he said shaking his head.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked. "When I tried to wake you up for school, you went nuts!" he said still trying to balance himself. "SCHOOL!"I almost forgot!  
  
I quickly went to change and get my books. I hurried down the stairs to take a piece of bread, and placing it on my mouth, I began to put my skates. When I was finished I said goodbye, and hurried on to class. I was half running and half eating my toasted bread, but without knowing it I accidentally tripped and slammed into someone.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry…"I said trying to stand up, and help the person pick up the books. "It's okay, I'm not hurt, are you Sakura?" the person asked.  
  
The moment he asked that I carefully looked to see who that person was. It was a boy, a tall and slender boy about my age, he had dark blue hair that matched with violet colored eyes. You could say that he looked exactly like Eriol. The only difference was that he didn't wear glasses.  
  
"I'm sorry, how rude of me. My name is Henry, Henry Takeru. (not good at making up names ^_^; ) I could swear that I saw his eyes were deep and icy, and that his smile was more of a smirk. "My name is…" before I could tell my name he said. "Sakura, yes I know…" he smirked. "But how…" "Oh, I read this book with your name, silly me." He made that smile, while handing me my books. "Well, I guess I'll see you at school…" with that he went and in one blink of an eye, disappeared. *What a weird guy…who could he be?* I continued going to school.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
to be continued…  
  
Liked it? And be ready for my next chapter:  
  
An Unexpected Rival  
  
And I would really love if you R+R my fict… pretty please? :) 


	3. An Unexpected Rival

Back again!!! And ready for more!!! Thanks to all of you who made a review, I will write all of your names, at the end of this fiction! :)  
  
Disclaimer: Like I said Clamp's Characters don't belong to me! Only the ones that I've actually made up by myself.  
  
*are for thoughts  
  
" are for speaking  
  
/ changes of places  
  
[]something the character does  
  
()tiny invasions of me ;)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
What happened last time?  
  
My name is Henry, Henry Takeru. (not good at making up names ^_^! )  
  
I could swear that I saw his eyes deep and icy, and that his smile was more of a smirk. "My name is…" before I could tell my name he said. "Sakura, yes I know…" he smirked. "But how…" "Oh, I read this book with your name, silly me." He made that smile, while handing me my books. "Well, I guess I'll see you at school…" with that he went and in one blink of an eye, disappeared. *What a weird guy…who could he be?* I broke of my trance and continued on to school.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
Chapter 3: An Unexpected Rival (or is it rivals?)  
  
I finally reached the building. *Please don't ring, please don't ring!*I hurried to leave my skates on the locker and ran towards my class. *I beg you, just a few more seconds…* * Made it! * Just as I entered, the classroom the bell rang. "Nice of you to drop buy in time, Ms Kinomoto" the teacher called out. [sweat drop] "you may take your seat" the teacher said turning to the chalkboard. *Phew, that was close!* I went and sat besides Tomoyo. As usual she had her camera with her. "And this will be called… the importance of not being late…" she giggled as she saw the tape.  
  
"Now class, I want you all to pay attention, we have three new students…" The teacher said writing the names on the board. "We will start with Syaoran Li. Would you tell us a little about your life…" And there he was, back again. I could see that other girls where drooling for him, but he just knew how to keep his cool. "My name is Syaoran Li, and I come from Hong Kong. I train in martial arts" as simple as that he said with that cold expression on his face. "Well Mr. Li please choose a seat" the teacher said. He slowly moved towards my line, passed me and sat behind me. Right were he always used to sit. *Ahhh… he is so perfect …*  
  
"Attention class, our next student is Henry Takeru. Would you be kind to tell us a little about yourself?" That same weird boy I had met earlier appeared, and he looked at me with those cold eyes. "Hello, nice to meet you. My name is Henry Takeru, and I'm from around here. (have no idea of what other cities are found in Japan!!) I love to play sports, and also to write. He gave that weird smile to the class. And all of the girls except Tomoyo and me of course, were having hearts on their eyes (anime style). "Thank you for your presentation, you may take a seat" the teacher said smiling. Henry went and sat right in front of me. When the teacher wasn't looking he turned around. "Hi Sakura, Nice to meet you again! I didn't know we could be together, I guess I was right" he smirked and closed his eyes. "Here I have a surprise for you" with this, he raised his right hand and opened it. It showed nothing, then he closed it and giving a twirl he took out a rose. "For your beauty, my dear Sakura" he handed it to me. "How sweet" I smiled. [pink blush] He turned back. (In case you haven't noticed, Syaoran is right behind her, so you know what this means… get it? hehehe)  
  
"And finally our last student… Hana Michiru" And with that a girl entered the room. She had red ruby straight hair until her shoulders, and blue sapphire eyes that sort of glowed. She was tall and slim, she kind of had a smirk instead of grin on her face, but you couldn't notice it. " Hellooo! My name is Hana Michiru and I come from Hong Kong, at the very east. I love being a cheerleader, and I am good at sports" One thing that I noticed from her was that she attracted guys. All of them. But it seemed that Hana had her eyes locked up on Syaoran. She had all her full attention to the person behind me. " Thank you for your presentation, please take a seat" the teacher said. "Thank you" she smiled as she went past Tomoyo and sat behind her. I noticed that all class long she stared at Syaoran and that she also looked at me.  
  
" Saaa- kuuuu- raaaa" A whisper suddenly was heard. I searched everywhere.*Why did I had those whispers?* *Who was calling me?* *Why?* I looked deep in my math book. *But what if…* "Ms Kinomoto would you tell me the answer to the problem 4 ?" the teacher asked. *What?!* I had been so busy that I didn't had time to do my problems. "Umm…" I started thinking. But what was I doing? Math was my worst subject! " Psst… its 84.26" a voice from the back told me. "Ummm.. 48.. I mean 84.26!" [sweat drop] I said shaking. The teacher looked at me deeply [another sweat drop] (hehehe). And with a deep sigh said "You are correct, now Yamazaki, what is the answer to the next problem?" The teacher looked away. *Phew, that was close*I turned around. "Thanks Syaoran, I really am bad at math" I said looking at him. "No problem" he said turning around, I think he was blushing, could have been my imagination… I turned back and made the rest of the problems.  
  
When class was over I went to meet up with Syaoran, but someone came in the way. "Hi Sakura" Henry said smiling. "Hi Henry" I said smiling back, although I kind of admit that his smile wasn't at all one. "Hey I was wondering, if we could talk, for a while… You are really pretty Sakura, and I was thinking, since I'm new and all maybe you could show me around. You know, get to know us better…" I didn't stare at him, I searched Syaoran. But to my surprised he was hanging with Hana. *Does she like him? Is it finally over?*  
  
"Sakura? Are you listening?" Henry asked. I changed my view and turned to face him. "Yes, umm look I have to go, I'll see you later" I said already leaving. "Ok Sakura" he grinned.  
  
**-*-*-*-*- Ok change of points of view, I'm going to narrate the story -*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
At the end of the class Syaoran went to find Sakura, since he had something to talk about, but got interrupted by Hana. "Hi Li" Hana said smiling, "I want you to talk about something" Under those sapphire eyes, Syaoran could sense something weird inside her. "I've been thinking, and maybe we should get to know each other better, you know since we both are new, and well…" While Hana was talking Syaoran looked around for Sakura, but got surprised to see her with Henry. *Does she already have a boyfriend, no it cant be, he's new, but why are they together???…* "And, like I was saying, maybe we should hang out, right Li… Li? Hello? Are you here on earth?" Hana broke Syaoran's thoughts. "What, umm… yeah, but later" he said still looking at Sakura. "Fine, then I'll see you after school" Hana went out. He spotted Sakura leaving Henry and going to get her books, and went to catch up on her.(Now this is something that I like) Now Hana was watching closely, too close. She laughed and as people passed by her she disappeared. (hehehe, like in movies ;)! )  
  
*-*-*-*-**-*-**-*Back to Sakura*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
*Why was she with him?* *I just don't get it..* I saw Syaoran now coming. "Sakura, I've been looking for you" he said staring deeply at me. " Syaoran what were you…" I said. "… doing with that other guy?" Syaoran finished. The bell rang. " Never mind, we have to get to class" I said grabbing my books. He keep staring at me, and after a while finally said "Yeah, you are right" He also grabbed his books, and we continued to walk to our next class.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
to be continued…  
  
Hehehe, I hope you liked it.. please R+R if you can, and I have a question: Have you ever watched Spanish novels? (weird question aint it ? ) Because this fict is going to turn something like that, you will find out why soon. Please tell me, if you liked better this way of writing or make it as usual (I'm talking about the dialogues) And beware for my next chapter: The Snowhite Play 


	4. The Snowhite Play

Back again! Thanks to all of you who made a review, I'm going to finish until the end thanks to you all.  
  
Disclaimer: Like I said Clamp's Characters don't belong to me! Only the ones that I've actually made up by myself which are Hana and Henry.  
  
*are for thoughts  
  
" are for speaking  
  
/ changes of places  
  
[]something the character does  
  
()tiny invasions of me ;)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
What happened last time?  
  
*Why was she with him?* *I just don't get it..* I saw Syaoran now coming. "Sakura, I've been looking for you" he said staring deeply at me. " Syaoran what were you…" I said. "… doing with that other guy?" Syaoran finished. The bell rang. " Never mind, we have to get to class" I said grabbing my books. He keep staring at me, and after a while finally said "Yeah, you are right" He also grabbed his books, and we continued to walk to our next class.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
Chapter 4: The Snowhite Play  
  
Syaoran and I began walking. We kept our silence all the way. *Maybe they were just talking, Sakura* a voice inside me said. *It was probably a misunderstanding, don't get jealous Sakura* We finally got there, and took our seats. This class was about Arts and Drama. I really didn't know why did they call it drama, but we made plays, sculptures and much more for the school fair. And this year's fair was in two months. "I wonder what will be the play about" Tomoyo said excited, "I cant wait to start the costumes!" she had stars sparkling in her eyes [sweat drop] Tomoyo has been my costume designer ever since I started capturing the cards. I've always had a different dress for each capture. I really didn't mind since she was my best friend, but you could say that sometimes she gets a little too far.. [sighs] "Now class, I know you are all excited, cause in two months the fair is going to start" people cheered when he said that. "And for this year we are going to do a play" the teacher wrote it's name on the board. "Snowhite?" Tomoyo whispered beside me.  
  
"Yes, I read it from one of Eriol's books" I said excited. "Its about an evil queen that kept trapped a princess in her castle, and the queen always asked to a mirror who was the most beautiful girl. But the mirror said that the princess was more beautiful than her. The queen sent someone to kill her, but the princess got away deep in the woods where she met 7 little elves. The elves took care of her. After a while a handsome prince got lost in the woods and found the princess in the little house . He fell in love with her and told her that he would come back again for her. The princess waited. But the queen suddenly found out what was going on and full of anger cursed a red apple with an everlasting spell. She disguised herself as an old lady and went to sell her the apple. She told the princess that if she made a wish, and took a bite of the apple her dream would come true. And the redder the apple the most probable it came true. The princess not knowing who the old lady really was made a wish to see again the prince, but when she took the bite she fell into a deep sleep. The little elves soon found out, and told the prince when they saw him in the forest. The prince got angry and went to find the queen. They fought a duel, and the prince won. But her princess didn't wake up. She would only wake up if she received a first and true love kiss. The prince kissed her, and she woke up. And they lived…" I was about to finish when someone interrupted. "Happily ever after, yes I know.. pretty childish for a play" Hana laughed. "No its romantic" I replied. *Who asked her for an opinion?!!!* "Well anyway you will all know that I will turn out to be the princess, since I have the most beautiful looks, and since I make a great match with Li." She said looking at Syaoran. Syaoran wasn't even looking. "Oh no, you are totally wrong… Sakura will be my princess, and we will make a perfect match" Henry from the front said this grinning.  
  
"Ok people I guess you all want to know what parts you had for the play" the teacher said smiling "I know that almost all the girls want to be the princess Snowhite, and that all you guys out there want to be the prince… Well then lets make it fair shall we?" With this the teacher took out some papers. "Now this are the names of the characters in the play. No changing! That's cheating" He placed them in a box. All of the people went towards the teacher to pull out a different paper. "Oh Sakura, I wonder what you will get" Tomoyo said happy filming me. " Aren't you worried about what is your character?" I asked. " Oh Sakura, it gives me more joy to see which character you had than myself" We went to pick a different paper. I opened mine, and to my surprise…  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Change of points of views! I'm narrating this part *-*- *-*-*--*  
  
Syaoran looked at Sakura. *Does she really love me?* *Or has she forgotten?* Syaoran began thinking about how stupid he was not waiting for an answer. All throughout the class he didn't pay attention. He stared at the window as other thoughts began swimming around his head. "Now this are the names of the characters in the play. No changing! That's cheating" The teacher placed the papers in a box. All of the people went towards him to pull out a different paper.*Might as well get one* Syaoran thought getting up. He grabbed his paper and began to read. *No way!!!* he was surprised to find out that his paper had the words…  
  
"Oh my gosh Sakura!" he heard Tomoyo say. He lifted his head to find out Sakura with her face full of surprise. "You got the princess!" Tomoyo almost screamed. Everybody turned around.  
  
*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*back to Sakura*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-  
  
"What?!" a rather surprised Hana yelled out. "She is right, it seems that Sakura is our Snowhite" the teacher said examining my paper. "Hmmph" Hana groaned "just a good case of luck" "What did you get?" Tomoyo asked. "Ummm.. I got the evil queen…" she mumbled. *Serves her right* I thought happily. The bell rang and Hana went out first. "Hey Henry what did you… get?" I turned around. He had disappeared. "Hey where is Henry?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"No idea" I said clueless. A little while after that Syaoran started running away. "Syaoran, where are you going?" I asked. He didn't turn back, its like he didn't want to hear me. I went to the teacher's desk. "Can you tell me who is the prince?" I asked.  
  
"Well let me see", the teacher said looking at the records he stared for a while, and gave a worried expression. " I'm sorry, but the person who received this paper didn't tell me" he said looking at me, "and the only two boys who didn't say who they were where Li, and Henry. Meaning that one is the prince and the other is the person who is sent by the queen and tries to kill you" I gasped. *What if Syaoran was that person? Is that why he was running away? What will I do if Henry is the prince?* I looked at Tomoyo. He knew what was going on, and told me "The only way to find out is to ask."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
to be continued…  
  
Another chapter done! And I did it in one day! If you can please R+R my fict, you don't have to review it, I just want to know how I'm doing. Oh and watch out for my next chapter: A prince to be found (I know kind of corny but what can I do? ;) ) 


	5. A Prince to be Found

Konninchiwa !!! Tadaima! (Hello! I'm Back!) Domo Arigato Gozaimasu (Thank you very much) to all of you who made a review!! Hehehe I'm learning how to speak Japanese… I hope I said it right! Now… lets find out who is going to be the prince!  
  
Disclaimer: Like I said Clamp's Characters don't belong to me! Only the ones that I've actually made up by myself which are Hana and Henry.  
  
*are for thoughts  
  
" are for speaking  
  
/ changes of places  
  
[]something the character does  
  
()tiny invasions of me ;)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
What happened last time?  
  
" I'm sorry, but the person who received this paper didn't tell me" he said looking at me, "and the only two boys who didn't say who they were where Li, and Henry. Meaning that one is the prince and the other is the person who is sent by the queen and tries to kill you" I gasped. *What if Syaoran was that person? Is that why he was running away? What will I do if Henry is the prince?* I looked at Tomoyo. He knew what was going on, and told me "The only way to find out is to ask."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
Chapter 5: A Prince to be Found  
  
"Right, lets go on a search!" Tomoyo said excited. Sakura was worried. *What if Syaoran isn't the prince?* "Sakura, are you with me?" Tomoyo asked. "Yeah" Sakura said smiling. School was over and they had all day to search for Syaoran or Henry. But little did they know that someone was behind staring at them. They went outside and asked all of the students around, to see if they had seen Syaoran or Henry. But none knew. Sakura was getting even more worried. She wouldn't know what to do if Henry turned out to be the prince. They searched everywhere: Syaoran's house, the park, the school, the shops… but still no sign of them. "Where could they have gone?" Sakura asked. "Wait!" Tomoyo stopped. "Huh?" Sakura asked, "what's wrong?" she was confused. "The only answer is to search right, and what way better than to do it in a costume!" Tomoyo said jumping. She dialed to her house using her cell phone and in one second her agents came with a van (ok so I got carried away ^^!) And Tomoyo took out a black shirt that matched with another white skirt. The shirt was a sleeveless one with white question marks all around it. The skirt had black question marks. Sakura changed and Tomoyo getting her video camera started filming. "Ok now we are ready!" she said giving a two thumbs up. Sakura fell down (anime style hehehe) "Ok so lets get going" Tomoyo said running. " Hey wait for me" Sakura said catching up. The person behind them grinned and vanished.*Oh Syaoran, why cant I find you?*  
  
While Sakura and Tomoyo were frantically searching for them. Syaoran was in Tomoeda's deepest forest, sitting on a high tree watching the view. He was upset yet happy at the same time. And he didn't know what to do. How to feel. *So, Sakura is the princess* he thought chuckling. *She would make a great princess* *But how can I tell her, that I'm…* "Oh.. Li…."a voice interrupted his thoughts. (he almost fell) "What are you doing up there?" a pair of ruby eyes stared at him. "Nothing, just thinking" he said tying to get a firm grip. "Oh, I see…" the girl in front of him looked down. "Mind if I join you?" she asked again looking up. "Whatever" he said looking in another direction. "Thanks" the girl smiled and jumped. (you heard me, jumped!) And reached another tree in front of Syaoran. Syaoran turned surprised. "How did you do that?" he asked suspiciously. "I've trained martial arts" the girl said sitting down. Syaoran mysteriously blushed. (and I repeat mysteriously) The girl just giggled and stared at another direction.  
  
It was getting late and Sakura and Tomoyo didn't find them. Sakura was getting desperate by the minute, her heart couldn't take more. She had to know who was her prince. And passing by the forest stopped and started to break in tears. Tomoyo slowed and turned back. "Why cant I find him?!" Sakura said crying. "Don't worry Sakura, you will, don't give up!" Tomoyo said resting her hand on Sakura's shoulder.  
  
"You are right… I have to keep on moving!" Sakura said wiping out her tears. But something made her gasp. "Sakuraaa… come to me… my princess……" a voice deep in the woods was heard. "Did you hear that?" Sakura asked. "What?" Tomoyo asked confused. "It came from the forest. I have to find out who said that" Sakura said running. "No Sakura , don't !!!You will get lost!!!" Tomoyo shouted. But it was too late. Sakura was out of sight, and Tomoyo's shouts were barely whispers. *I have to know who said that! I have to find out!* Sakura thought determined not slowing down. "My princessssss………" the voice was getting far away. It seemed that each time that Sakura got nearer, the voice was getting farther. Suddenly Sakura stopped. She looked around. Nothing but trees. The voice had stopped. She looked back, no sight of Tomoyo. She stared up. The trees were like bars. Bars of a cage. She had fallen into a trap. She was completely lost. Not knowing what to do she sat a the shade of a tree holding her knees with her hands. She looked up again. She saw two persons, each on a different tree. *Who are they?* She felt the strong aura of Syaoran. *Could it be?* Tears began falling down of her eyes, and started crying. (I'm also -_-, well kind of… ^.~)  
  
Syaoran stared deeply at the girl sensing something different, but not knowing what it was. "What?" the girl looked at him. "Do I look like a ghost or something?" (I think you know who is that girl) "No. I…" Syaoran got lost in his words. The girl giggled again. "Well I have to go.." the girl jumped down. "Bye Li" she waved and started to run deep in the woods. *That was weird* Syaoran thought as he saw her run until she disappeared . He then looked across the distance. *Who is that person?* He stared at his watch. It was getting late. *What can a person do at this time, and in the forest?* He suddenly felt Sakura's aura. *Sakura!?!?* He jumped down the tree and began running towards her.  
  
It was getting late. The sun was setting down. Sakura kept staring at the floor. *Ill never find my way back* [she sighed] "Sakura?" a familiar voice was heard. "What are you doing here?" the boy asked. Sakura looked up into his brown eyes. "I gott… l…lost… and … I… I … cant find my way back" Sakura stammered. The boy who was none other than Syaoran looked deep inside her emerald eyes. He would have been cold and would have told her a speech about being alone, after all that's how he really was (well to Meiling hehehe). But his other side told him to be soft, kind and gentle. He bended to her and stretched his hand. "Common.. Ill take you home" he said smiling. [I LOVE IT when he smiles ^.^] Sakura stared at him for a while. She wiped out her tears and grabbed his hand. They both stood up. After a while of realizing what they were doing, they both blushed and stopped holding their hands.  
  
After a minute Syaoran broke the silence, "Umm we should probably get going". Sakura nodded and they started walking. Syaoran kept looking at her. *You have to tell her, but how will she react?* He kept thinking that in his mind. Sakura only kept staring at the ground. * You should ask him, but what if he is not the prince?* She took a deep sigh and continued looking down. Minutes passed by. "Umm I heard you are going to be Snowhite" Syaoran said looking at her and stopping. Sakura also stopped. "I wanted to congratulate you" he finished. "Oh" Sakura said kind of disappointed. "Thank you" she gave a smile, and Syaoran kind of blushed. After a huge while of pure silence they both continued walking.  
  
But something made Sakura stop again. "Sakuraaaa…" she heard someone say. She started feeling that someone was watching her. Syaoran stopped confused. He stared at Sakura. "comeeeee to meeee……" the voice continued saying. Sakura looked around. "What's wrong?" Syaoran asked puzzled. "Didn't you hear it?" Sakura asked closing her eyes. He also closed his eyes, trying to focus. But he didn't hear anything. "until we finally metttttt….." the voice continued saying. He opened them to find Sakura look at him. The voice had completely vanished. "Its gone" she said still looking around. "What was all that?" Syaoran asked. "I've been hearing voices. Whispers calling me by my name" Sakura said slowly, "telling me I'm his princess. That's why I got lost in here" she finished . "Sakura, if you ever need help, or are in trouble… I'll always be there for you." Syaoran said still looking at her growing shades of pink. Sakura blushed and said "thanks". They continued walking.  
  
They were finally getting through the end of the forest. *Its now or never! You have to ask Sakura!!!* Sakura thought. "Hey Syaoran I was wondering, what part did you get … in the play?" Sakura asked. Syaoran stopped again (man, too much stopping @_@) But before he could answer someone interrupted them. "SAKURA!!" It was Tomoyo. She came running and hugged her. "You are alright! I was getting worried" she smiled. Syaoran was disappointed. He didn't get to tell her his part, now he would never know how she would take it. Sakura had that same feeling, but she hid it deep inside. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow" Syaoran said going away. "So, did he tell you his part?!" Tomoyo asked anxious. "I didn't ask him" Sakura lied.  
  
After that Sakura went to her home. Luckily his brother and father were still working and they would return much later. Kero came all worried and asked her what had happened. She didn't pay much attention. She just made and had dinner. A nice warm bath after that, and later changed to her pajamas. She was ready to go to bed when someone rang the doorbell (umm don't they have one?). Sakura opened the door, but no one was there. Just a little note on the floor. She picked it up, and closed the door. Kero came down and asked "who was it?" Sakura answered, "no one". Kero went upstairs to play a video game. *Should I open it?* Sakura asked herself. She stared at it for a minute and finally opened. And it read: JUST IN CASE, IF YOU WERE WONDERING… the part that I got in play……………was the prince. Syaoran.  
  
Sakura couldn't believe it. Her heart began to fill with joy, her heart began to beat faster, her eyes began to fill with tears, just as she jumped, and in the air screaming with the top of her lungs "YES!".  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
to be continued…  
  
WAAAAHHHHHHH! You wont believe it but when I was about to finish this chapter… *sniffs* It all erased.. and I had to start it all over… *sighs* So you really have to like this one, since I put all of my efforts into it. Kudasai (please) R+R my fanfict if you can! I would really appreciate it. Sayonara (good bye) until next time! My next chapter will be: Hang in there! (what's this about you ask? Well you will find out!) 


	6. Hang in There!

Hey I'm back! Sumimasen (Sorry) It took so long… _ I whole mind was like a blank piece of paper. Ok to put it simple, I had no idea of what to do! Thank you again for your reviews!!! I'm HAPPY! And I made a mistake, the girl's eyes in the last chapter were sapphire, not ruby. (silly me ^^) Also this chapter is going to be really frightening (since that is actually my specialty, and besides this has also the genre mystery, right?….right?) I just hope it isn't too long…  
  
Disclaimer: Like I said, and I will continue… Clamp's Characters don't belong to me! Only the ones that I've actually made up by myself which are Hana and Henry.  
  
*are for thoughts  
  
" are for speaking  
  
/ changes of places  
  
[]something the character does  
  
()tiny invasions of me ;)  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
What happened last time?  
  
*Should I open it?* Sakura asked herself. She stared at it for a minute and finally opened. And it read: JUST IN CASE, IF YOU WERE WONDERING… the part that I got in play……………was the prince. Syaoran. Sakura couldn't believe it. Her heart began to fill with joy, it began to beat faster, her eyes began to fill with tears, just as she jumped, and in the air screaming with the top of her lungs "YES!".  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 6: Hang in there!  
  
Sakura went to get her sleep in seconds. She was happy and tired. Confused but surprised. Her prince was Syaoran, what more could she want?……………………  
  
/?(Sakura's point of view)  
  
I stared at the horizon, everything was cold and icy. The world had a blue and violet shade of color. There was nothing but a castle. It looked like a crystal fortress, with nothing but shattering glass around it. It had no windows, no doors, yet it reminded me of a castle. A kingdom now uninhabited. I was all alone, and I didn't know what to do. I heard someone call my name from the distance, It seemed like a boy, a boy I couldn't recognize. He was surrounded by mist. And his face was covered in blackness. "Sakura.......!My princesssss…."  
  
He lifted his hand, and the mist suddenly surrounded me. The next thing I knew was that I was trapped inside that castle. I searched around me, and a mirror was hanging right in front. An old fashioned mirror which showed no reflection. I gasped as I saw another face staring at me from the end…It looked like me. But she wasn't me. She had an enormous dress, with a tiara on her head. Her eyes were lifeless, but they looked strait at me. She looked like a……a……a……princess?  
  
(Now I'm narrating ^^! Oh boy!)  
  
Sakura woke up in sweat. She stared at her watch. It was 6:45. A little too early for waking up (if you ask me). She looked over Kero. He was sleeping like a baby. *What was that all about? I cant go back to sleep!* Sakura deeply thought. *And look at him, how can he sleep like that?* Kero had a nice, big bubble (anime style) coming out from his nose. Sakura went to change. *Maybe I can do some exercise and think things over* Sakura still thought when she finished changing. She grabbed her roller skates put them on (obviously), left a note for his brother and father, (So they wouldn't get worried) and went out.  
  
Sakura stepped out. *What a beautiful day* she said while inhaling the morning's air. She looked around. The sun was almost up. She gazed straight ahead, and started skating. She felt the air brush her face. *Why do I keep having those dreams?* Sakura thought. *They've got to have a meaning* She looked at the trees, as they started to grow a shadow over her. *Who was that boy? Do I know him?* She went even faster, still looking up. *Who is that person that looks, at the mirror* she wandered deeply. *Why does she looks like me?* She went even faster. (Ok I'm getting dizzy @_@) She turned to the left. *Why does she look like a princess? Could it be?* She turned again to the left, and to her surprise (guess what?) bumped into someone. (Sakura can be clueless sometimes, tsk tsk) She bumped, and since she had skates she tripped backwards. The person in front of her grabbed her hand, and saved her from a horrible head crash (ouch!).  
  
"Oh I'm sorry" Sakura said with her eyes closed. "I can be clumsy sometimes" She bent a lot. "Its okay, I mean… are you ok Sakura?" the person in front of her asked. Sakura stopped bending and looked at the person. "Syaoran?" she asked. They both blushed, and stopped holding hands. Sakura got her balance back. "What were you doing at this time?" Syaoran asked. "I couldn't sleep so I decided to skate for a while" Sakura answered. "What were you doing at this time?" she asked. "I couldn't sleep, so I decided to walk" Syaoran answered. They both laughed and walked together.  
  
After a while Syaoran go the courage to ask her, "did you get my note?" Syaoran stared. Sakura blushed a little and stared at him back, "yes" she said quietly. *You blew it Syaoran! I knew she wouldn't like it!!* A voice inside him kept calling out. "I think you will make a great prince" Sakura said still red. Syaoran also blushed. "Thanks" They continued walking, until they reached school. Were they went their separate ways, since they had different classes. But luckily Tomoyo had gotten the same classes as Sakura.  
  
"Tomoyo you wont believe it!" Sakura said as she saw Tomoyo. Tomoyo turned around. "Guess what?" Sakura asked looking at her. Tomoyo thought for a while. "Did Kero finally stopped playing video games?" she asked confused. Sakura fell down (anime style) "No, Syaoran is the prince!" Sakura said happily. "Oh Sakura its going to be the best play ever!" Tomoyo said dreamily. Sakura just sweat dropped. "Well it could have been great, but it got ruined because of you Sakura." A rather annoyed Hana broke their conversation. "Well, you have a great character" Sakura said smiling. "Yeah, sure." Hana looked at Tomoyo. "Were is she, in the moon?" she laughed and went to her class. *What is wrong with her?* They all went to their classes.  
  
After school was finally over Sakura went outside to get some fresh air. Tomoyo came behind her. "Hey Sakura?" Sakura turned back. "what color do you prefer for your dress? [sweat drop] You know because I was thinking red is too obvious, and pink is too light for you…" Tomoyo came out with the longest chat you have ever heard, (believe me, I wouldn't finish!) Sakura didn't seem to pay attention. She felt that someone was behind her. "Sakkurrra…" Someone near the bushes with red flashy eyes, glared at her. Or is it something ? Sakura kept staring at it for a while. Tomoyo was just talking in a dreamy way, so she didn't get to see what was wrong. Suddenly the red eyes dashed away. *I've got to find it out* She glanced at Tomoyo, and turned back. *Sorry Tomoyo* And she went running fast. Tomoyo didn't notice this also.  
  
Sakura went deep in the forest. *Now where did it go?* Sakura looked around. The eyes suddenly flashed again, and began to run. It looked like a beast, since its eyes stayed near the ground. And it had a long black body that couldn't be distinguished even in daylight. Sakura stayed chasing him. They went deeper and deeper. Farther and farther away. Sakura had gone through this forest once, and she could go through it again. "Sakura… come to me" the voice sounded low, almost like a beast's not a boy's. The figure kept running away.  
  
(Now this is not the same forest like last one, this is the forest where in a chapter she went with her friends, and they thought it was a ghost. And then Sakura thought it was her mom. Were she captured the Illusion card! Got it? OK)  
  
After school, Syaoran went to find Sakura. He found Tomoyo daydreaming all by herself. "Tomoyo have you seen Sakura?" Syaoran asked worried. Tomoyo snapped from her dream. "Huh?" She gazed around her. No sight of Sakura. "But she was here a while ago…" Syaoran looked over the distance. He closed his eyes trying to focus. He felt her aura fading and fading into the forest. *Sakura* He also went running…  
  
(In case you were wondering) Tomoyo stayed clueless watching him disappear.  
  
Sakura kept running. *You are not going to get away!* She kept running not looking down. She had her eyes focused on the black mist that was running away from her. Her whole mind was into it, so in that she couldn't stop running at her own free will. She just had to go on, even if she reached her limits. "Sakura…" the voice still said. She suddenly reached a point where she was heading on a cliff."  
  
FLASHBACK (black and white)* "Remember the old times Sakura?" Tomoyo kept looking at her. "This was the same cliff where you thought your mother was an angel." They both looked down the cliff. "What happened Tomoyo, I didn't remember…" Sakura said confused. "It was horrible. You wanted to grab her hand, and you… jumped off it" Tomoyo said seriously. "But Yukito caught you, right in time…" she said now smiling. "So it was the Illusion…huh?" Sakura wondered. -----------------------------------------------END FLASHBACK*  
  
Now knowing what was going on, she tried to stop. But to her surprise she couldn't. She was going to fall. Sakura tried again and slipped. The dark figure disappeared in midair as it jumped, and let out a horrible laugh. Sakura slipped and almost fell, but she grabbed the ends of the cliff. She remembered her key, but since she had changed all of the cards, and a year had passed, she really didn't thought that she would need it. "Ahhhhhh!" she screamed, "help!" she kept grabbing the ends… *What did I get myself into?!* *Syaoran, Tomoyo, Touya, Yukito, anyone!* she thought as tears were coming down her chin.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
to be continued…  
  
Hehe, I hope it wasn't too long. Ahem… what will happen to Sakura? Will Syaoran be there to save her? Will anyone be there to help her?! Find out on my next chapter: Wounded Emotions (a little dramatic, I know -_-) 


	7. Wounded Emotions

Hey I'm back again, and ready to do some fictioning [yay]! This chapter is going to be a little dramatic, and you are going to kill me ^^; you'll find out why…  
  
Disclaimer: Like I said, and I will continue… Clamp's Characters don't belong to me! Only the ones that I've actually made up by myself which are Hana and Henry.  
  
*are for thoughts  
  
" are for speaking  
  
/ changes of places  
  
[]something the character does  
  
()tiny invasions of me ;)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
What happened last time?  
  
Sakura slipped and almost fell, but she grabbed the ends of the cliff. She remembered her key, but since she had changed all of the cards, and a year had passed, she really didn't thought that she would need it. "Ahhhhhh!" she screamed, "help!" she kept grabbing the ends… *What did I get myself into?!* *Syaoran, Tomoyo, Touya, Yukito, anyone!* she thought as tears were coming down her chin.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 7: Wounded Emotions  
  
/ Tomoeda's forest (Syaoran's point of view)  
  
I kept running as wind brushed my face. I knew that something was wrong with her I could feel it. I continued running deep into the woods. I didn't care how tired I was, I only cared for Sakura. She changed my life completely, he showed me how to reveal those deep feelings. Now I had to pay back, even if it meant risking my life. The woods were getting thicker by the minute, yet I couldn't stop. The aura was becoming stronger, and I could sense that I was getting closer. I reached some bushes and I could see Sakura, but something was wrong, so wrong that it made me stop.  
  
(Sakura's point of view)  
  
*Please anyone, help!* I thought not stopping my tears. I closed my eyes. Every second was like eternity but it didn't last long. I felt that my grip was loosening. I felt tired, and I felt weaker. And I lost it. I felt my body lighter. But suddenly felt a strong grasp. Someone held my hand, then my other. *Is it you Syaoran?* I thought as I opened my eyes. But it wasn't him. It was that weird boy with dark blue hair and violet colored eyes. It was Henry. "I got you Sakura", he said pulling me up. I suddenly touched the ground. I was so happy and scared that without noticing (and I repeat without) fell into his arms…  
  
(Syaoran's view)  
  
My eyes began to widen as I saw Sakura hugging…… Henry. I felt that my world was torn apart. It was clear, she liked him. I couldn't get jealous, it was her decision.(how mature…)  
  
(I'm narrating!)  
  
With this, Syaoran lowered his head. He loved Sakura so much, but it seemed that she would never love him back (and of course its not true). He started running. *You are not going to cry* he kept thinking to himself. *You are not going to cry* he continued running faster leaving tiny sparkling drops behind. He was frustrated. He loved Sakura, so why hadn't he waited for her answer? What if he did love her? Or had it been too late, and had she forgotten? He stopped. Someone was nearby. "Who is it?" he asked with a certain anger in his voice.  
  
The girl with sapphire eyes stared at him behind a tree. "Why are you crying?" she asked not moving from her position. "I'm not crying" Syaoran said looking at her. The girl didn't move. "Then why are you angry?" Syaoran didn't answer. Hana came walking closely towards him. Her red ruby hair was braided. "Look, I know how you are feeling right now" she said coming closer. "How about taking a drink" she said smiling. Syaoran just stared at her. *Did she really know how I feel?* He really needed someone to talk to. To spill out how he felt. But was Hana the right person to go to? He didn't care now, now after what he had seen.  
  
"You know it is really bad to keep bottling in your feelings" Hana said looking at him. Syaoran took a fast glance back, and then at her. "Sure" he said… smiling? Hana smiled back. They both walked and disappeared of the forest.  
  
/Back to Sakura  
  
Sakura suddenly realized what she was doing and stopped holding him. Henry smiled. "What were you doing?" he asked. Sakura couldn't tell him about the beast, there was only one person to talk to. (can you guess who?) "I accidentally fell" Sakura said, "and I want to thank you for saving me" she said it softly. "It was my pleasure" Henry said, "Shall we go back?" he smiled again. Sakura nodded slowly. They started walking. *Why didn't Syaoran come? Its not that he needed to come or anything, its just that…* Sakura thought. *I should be grateful for Henry coming to save me, but something is not right* *I really felt that Syaoran was coming* "I heard that you got the princess part" Henry said looking forward. "The part that I'm going to do is the hunter" Henry said now grinning. "It will be fun trying to kill you" he said chuckling. *What did he mean by kill?!* They reached the end.  
  
/Again to Syaoran  
  
They were both at a shop sitting in a table outside of it. Syaoran rested his head with his hand. He didn't know what he was doing. He took a deep sigh. Hana took a sip out of her drink. "Now tell me Li, what is wrong?" she asked looking at him. Syaoran stared at another direction. "I have a deep feeling for a person. And I told that person how I felt, but then I went away and never heard her answer. Then I come back, and I suddenly see her with another guy" he said still looking at another direction. Hana looked carefully at her drink. She started playing with the straw. "Do you still like that person?" she asked. "Yes, I love her with all my heart" Syaoran said now looking at her. "Well, there are two choices. You can forget about her…" she said still looking down. *Forget her?!?! She is part of my life!!* "Or regret it for the rest of your life…" (wait a minute…) Syaoran's eyes widened. *How tough* he thought.  
  
/Sakura  
  
"Well then I guess Ill see you in the rehearsal tomorrow" Henry said waving. Sakura also waved back. *The rehearsal!* She had forgotten about it! In school the teacher had given them their scripts for them to start learning. She hurried back to school and went for it. *Phew, I almost forgot it!* she said smiling. *Now to get home!* she started walking fast. It was getting late and his father would worry. Not to mention Touya. She went past the shop were Syaoran and Hana were sitting together. Sakura gasped as she saw them together. Hana had her hand on his shoulder, as Syaoran smiled. Her heart was broken in pieces.  
  
(Sakura's view)  
  
*Syaoran?!* I stared at them. *Had he forgotten? How stupid I was not telling him how I felt….* I started running as tears fell down my cheek. My heart was broken. Syaoran had forgotten about me.(according to her)It was all over. I went home. Touya came out. "Where were you monster?" Touya asked. But he suddenly saw what was happening. "What's wrong?" he asked now soft. I didn't answer, I wanted some time alone. "I don't want to talk about it…" I said staring at the floor. "Was it the brat?!" Touya said angry.  
  
(Now I'm narrating!) "No it wasn't him" Sakura lied going up. She bumped into Yukito. "Hi Sakura" he said smiling. Sakura just went upstairs. "What is wrong with her?" Yukito asked worried. "Beats me" Touya said looking at her, "I bet it was that kid!" he said angry. "Calm down Touya Ill try and talk to her. Yukito said going up.  
  
Sakura went and dove for her bed. She stuffed her head in the pillow. Yukito knocked the door. "Go away!" Sakura said barely speaking, her sorrow had tightened her throat. The door opened, and now Yue came in. He sat down besides Sakura. "Is it about Li?" Yue asked. Sakura lifted her head, and now sat down. "Yes" she said looking down. "I saw him with another girl from school" Sakura said. Yue stared at her, and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Sakura, maybe it was just a misunderstanding" he said trying to comfort her. Sakura shook her head. "I had seen them together a little while before" she said still crying. "Well, you have two choices. You can ask him what really happened… or you can forget him…" Sakura's eyes widened. *Forget him!?* Yue changed back to Yukito. He went towards the door. "Choose wisely or you might regret it" he opened the door. And Touya fell down. Apparently he had been spying. He stood up. "If that kid, tries to hurt you again… Ill kill him" he said now furious. "Okay Touya, now lets leave her alone" Yukito said grabbing Touya. They closed the door. Sakura just stayed there. *Should I forget him?* she stared at the window. As a bright star shone through the night.  
  
/Syaoran's house  
  
Syaoran stared at the window from his bedroom. He wanted to this dream be like a nightmare. To end it, and wake up again. And then to find himself dreaming once more. *Oh Sakura, should I forget you?* He stared at the star.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
to be continued.  
  
Awww… will they ever mend this misunderstanding? Will Hana and Henry get away with it? Will they forget themselves? Ok I'm ready for that death tank! Hehehe kidding… stay tuned for my next chapter: ummmm… I guess you will have to wait for the name and chapter cause I have no idea of what to call it ^^; (sweat drops) Hehehe… 


	8. Rehearsal Blues

Awww... 3 more days and my vacations are over *sniffs*. It was a really good one, since I got to rest… oh well…  
  
Disclaimer: Like I said, and I will continue and I will not stop… Clamp's Characters don't belong to me! Only the ones that I've actually made up by myself which are Hana and Henry.  
  
*are for thoughts  
  
" are for speaking  
  
/ changes of places  
  
[]something the character does  
  
()tiny invasions of me ;)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
What happened last time?  
  
Sakura just stayed there. *Should I forget him?* she stared at the window. As a bright star shone through the night.  
  
Syaoran stared at the window from his bedroom. He wanted to this dream be like a nightmare. To end it, and wake up again. And then to find himself dreaming once more. *Oh Sakura, should I forget you?* He then stared at the same star.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 8: Rehearsal Blues  
  
The next morning came. Sakura didn't have the dream. *That was weird* she thought as she changed. Her cheeks were dry and parched. The tears hadn't stop that night. Instead of the same dream that terrified her, she just had a dream with Syaoran. About their play. She went to wash her face and brush her teeth. She went downstairs to find Touya eating pancakes. "Are you feeling okay" he asked. *Now that is weird* "Yeah, I guess so…" Sakura said going to get some. "Where is dad?" she asked. "Oh, I didn't tell you yesterday. He went on a trip for his job and will return tomorrow" Touya answered.  
  
Syaoran woke up in his house. He had a strange dream. The very same one that Sakura had before he arrived. Only that he was the person in it who saw his reflection as a prince and was called by his name by a girl. He hadn't learned his lines. And he certainly didn't have the same joy he had before he saw Sakura with Henry. He was mad but sad. He was happy for Sakura being the princess, and he the prince who would love her. (A perfect couple ^^) But now he wasn't sure if he could do it. He went and changed.  
  
They both arrived at school at different times. Sakura and Syaoran barely talked. It was now their final class. "What happened?" Tomoyo whispered to Sakura. "I thought you were happy" "I am, well I was…" Sakura told the story about what had happened last time. Tomoyo thought for a while. *That isn't like Syaoran* she thought looking at her. "Well class, it looks like you will have to rehearse after class from now on. We will wait for you at the gym" the teacher said. The bell rang and all of the students went to the gym.  
  
On their way Tomoyo and Sakura found Rika, Chiharu, Yamazaki, and Naoko (those are the names, aren't they?). "Hey Sakura!" Rika said waving. Tomoyo waved back for Sakura. "What parts of the plays are you in?" Tomoyo asked cheerfully. "Well basically we are three dwarves and Yamazaki here is the mirror" Naoko answered. "What part did you get Tomoyo?" Chiharu asked. "Well, I didn't get a part, I'm the narrator" she said smiling. "And you are the princess right?" Yamazaki asked looking at Sakura. "Yeah" Sakura said faking a smile. "Did you know that princesses were peasants? They were formed into one if they did a special task. And the only way to do it was to walk backwards. So then they would do the opposite from their stage" Yamazaki said. ( T_T ) "Okay lets get going" Chiharu said sighing carrying him by the ear. "They both are meant for each other" Naoko smiled. "Ill say" Rika laughed, as they made their way to the gym.  
  
A week passed by and Syaoran and Sakura didn't talk. They had rehearsals after school, but they didn't get to the kiss part . They had kept themselves apart, it was like none of them existed. They tried and tried to forget themselves. They were both afraid of having the same or a worse feeling for each other. (how sad V_V ) And they didn't know what really had happened . Until one day at a rehearsal…  
  
/Gym  
  
"Okay people lets start" the teacher announced. Every scene was rehearsed over and over. (hehehe cant tell or it will ruin the story) Hana was always over with Syaoran as Henry was with Sakura. Although Sakura just tried to get away. Syaoran just kept staring at the ground. Sakura's mind was definitely on another place. "Okay now the kissing scene" the teacher said. Sakura and Syaoran's eyes widened and they blushed. *How am I going to do this?* they both thought. Hana just popped another vein (anime style) . As for Henry… he wasn't around. They both came out on the set. Sakura took a deep sigh, and lied down on a bed made of flowers. "OMG I have to film this" said Tomoyo from the speakers room taking out her camera. Syaoran came from the other side, taking out a fake sword.  
  
"All what this bewildered prince had to do to break the spell, was to give her a first and true love kiss. Only then would she awake from that everlasting spell." Tomoyo narrated. "Oh my Snowhite, am I the one for you?" Syaoran asked passionately. "Ever since I met you, I have loved you with all my heart" Syaoran gently bent on his knee, placing his sword aside. "You were cursed by a jealous queen, and were taken away from me" he grabbed her hand. "And now, I will prove it to you by showing my deep and true love with a simple kiss" He tenderly bend to her more. Facing face to face. Each time lower and lower until where they would meet their lips. But something made him stop. There was sudden darkness. Sakura opened her eyes. Something had stopped everything around them.  
  
"What happened" Sakura asked. "The Time Card" Syaoran said coldly. "What?" Sakura was confused. There was only one Time Card, and she owned it! "Don't worry, its a personification. It isn't real, it's a card created to be like the real one, usually created for dark purposes. I learned it when I was training." Syaoran said reading Sakura's mind. Sakura gasped. "What?" Syaoran asked. "I left my key at home" Sakura said worried, she started to cry. "Why do I keep forgetting" she barely spoke. Syaoran looked at her with compassion. *She may have been with Henry, but she hasn't changed, and she is still cute… What are you talking about? You have to forget her!* "Don't worry Sakura, I'm here and I won't let anyone hurt you" Syaoran said. *So much for forgetting* (^^;;) Sakura now stared at Syaoran as he took out his sword. *Does he really care for me?*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
What will happen next? Please R+R my fict if you liked it! Oh and stay tuned for my next chapter: Just Misunderstandings 


	9. Just Misunderstandings

Wahhhhhhh! I'm back in school.... -_- I cant believe it went so fast. Nevertheless, my report card is coming soon -_-; I hope I get good ones. Okay change of mood! ^^ thanks for all of your reviews, remember… I will write your names for appreciation… you have helped me a lot!  
  
Disclaimer: Like I said, and I will continue and I will not stop… Clamp's Characters don't belong to me! Only the ones that I've actually made up by myself which are Hana and Henry. Also the Snowhite Story.  
  
*are for thoughts  
  
" are for speaking  
  
/ changes of places  
  
[]something the character does  
  
()tiny invasions of me ;)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
What happened last time?  
  
Syaoran looked at her with compassion. *She may have been with Henry, but she hasn't changed, and she is still cute… What are you talking about? You have to forget her!* "Don't worry Sakura, I'm here and I won't let anyone hurt you" Syaoran said. *So much for forgetting* (^^;;) Sakura now stared at Syaoran as he took out his sword. *Does he really care for me?*  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 9: Just Misunderstandings  
  
A sudden darkness surrounded them. They couldn't see anything around them except for themselves. Syaoran moved forward. "Its quiet…too quiet" A sudden figure emerged from it. Only two red eyes could be seen. It was the same beast that Sakura had chased. "Princess… you must go with my master" the beast lowly said. "What do you mean?!" Syaoran stood in front of her. "My master wants you, princess…" it continued evading Syaoran's glare. "You will not take her" Syaoran showed his sword. Sakura was surprised to see how Syaoran was reacting. "No Syaoran, you will get hurt" she begged, knowing where this could lead to. "I have to, I…" Syaoran was about to say something but got interrupted. "You will not interfere with my master's order, or you shall you die!" the beast growled. "Then lets do it" Syaoran smirked.  
  
The creature seemed to have a sword of its own, and rose to its feet. Syaoran could only see the glimmer of it's weapon, and its eyes. They both stared for a time, and the beast started by jumping in midair, thrusting Syaoran down. He protected himself by twisting his sword. They both separated. It then attacked again trying to slash him, but Syaoran evaded it and attacked. Sakura could only see sparks from the two metals clashing together. The beast then cut through Syaoran's shoulder. He responded by a hit in the beast's body and it started dissolving away. "You may have beaten me… but my master will get you both that's for sure……"  
  
The darkness faded away and time was normal. The teacher and students gasped as they saw that Syaoran was on his knees in the bed and that Sakura was outside standing right in front of him. "What happened?! Remember that the play is tomorrow and you have to behave!" the teacher said furiously. They both sweat dropped and started rehearsing again, but mysteriously didn't get to kiss. After the rehearsals Sakura went to catch up with Syaoran. "Syaoran?" she asked panting from running. He stopped and slowly turned around. "Yes?" he asked. "I wanted to thank you for saving me" she said smiling and hugged him unexpectedly. This made Syaoran boil red. (hehehe ^^) They broke their hug, and stared at each other. Sakura blushed at what she had just done. But then Syaoran almost fell grabbing his shoulder. "Oh no, you are hurt" Sakura said looking at his wound, "let me help" She tried to touch his shoulder. "No, I'm okay" Syaoran made her retreat. "Syaoran, don't worry. You helped me, and now I have to pay you back." she smiled. Syaoran blushed again. He thought for a while and then approved. They both walked to his house.  
  
Sakura started boiling hot water in the kitchen while Syaoran was sitting in a chair. "Are you sure you don't need help?" he asked trying to get up. "No, you need to rest" she said while pouring the water in a bucket. Syaoran sat down and pondered as she did this. He was confused, how Sakura was acting. He had thought that she liked Henry. She now came and sat in her knees besides Syaoran. She placed the bucket to her side, and with it moistened a piece of cloth she had found. Syaoran then asked, "Why are you doing this?" Sakura stared into his eyes as she held the damp cloth.  
  
"You saved me Syaoran. You saved me from a horrible beast, and got hurt at doing it. This is the least I can do to repay you back" she said staring back at the cloth. "Now hold still, this is going to stain a little" she said as she carefully placed the hot and moistened cloth on the wound. Syaoran could feel the pain rising, but he hid his feelings deep inside as he closed his eyes. Sakura looked at him with concern, as she delicately rubbed his shoulder. Syaoran gradually started to feel less pain, he opened his eyes and relaxed, as he felt the now smooth and warm cloth tenderly touch his skin.  
  
They both started talking that afternoon. Sakura then told him about what had happened before that week. "That beast had called me before. I saw its eyes and went chasing it. And as a consequence I almost fell off a cliff…" she started saying. "I could have died but Henry grasped my hands and saved me. I was so happy that I accidentally hugged him" she said. Syaoran's eyes widened. *It was a misunderstanding* he thought cheerfully. *I was wrong!*  
  
Syaoran then told her "I'm sorry Sakura" "What?" Sakura was confused. "For being cold, and not talking to you" he sighed. "I haven't been the same" he stared at her emerald eyes. Sakura stared back. "I was confused and lost in my feelings, that even one day I found Hana, and well spilled them. I guess all I needed was someone to talk to. She was very understanding." (yeah right… ) Sakura's eyes expanded. *It was just a misunderstanding! I wasn't true!* she thought happily.  
  
"And I'm sorry" she finally said. "For what?" Syaoran asked. "For not talking back" she answered. "I also had changed during the past week…" They both smiled relieved. "So, are we still friends?" Sakura took her hand out. Syaoran stared at it. "Yeah" They both held their hands. Sakura finished and wrapped his shoulder in bandages. Syaoran was glad he had Sakura back as a friend and he was also glad that she didn't like Henry.  
  
When it was getting late Syaoran walked Sakura home. "Thank you" he said. "It was no problem, I should be the one thanking you" Sakura smiled. They both smiled. Then suddenly Sakura heard a thud on one of her windows. They turned around to find Touya's face smacked on it with a huge vein. (you guessed it! Anime style ^^!) Sakura just sweat dropped. "Then I'll see you tomorrow at the play" Syaoran said. "Yeah!" Sakura waved as Syaoran started running waving back. *He is soooo cute* She then opened the door to find Touya. "Where is he?!" he asked furious. "He is gone" Sakura said dreamily. *And he still likes me* she started going up. *Syaoran doesn't like Hana…* she thought as she started closing her eyes.  
  
Syaoran stared at the ceiling from his bed. He then touched his shoulder. The pain was gone. Sakura had helped him, and still cared for him. He was happy. So happy that without noticing he fell asleep.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
to be continued…  
  
Aww… they have mended their feelings… Sorry if it was long, hehehe I overdid myself ^^; Well stay tuned for my next chapter: Once upon a play 


	10. Once upon a play

Hi again! Thanks for your reviews! And I cant believe it! I got a high grade. ^^! Oh yeah, I'm happy!!! I'm a nerd! (kidding, did I just said that? ^^;) Well I hope you enjoy this chapter, and oh yeah Ill break my brain remembering Europe's countries and capitals for a quiz…  
  
Disclaimer: Like I said, and I will continue and I will not stop… Clamp's Characters don't belong to me! Only the ones that I've actually made up by myself which are Hana and Henry. Also the Snowhite Story.  
  
*are for thoughts  
  
" are for speaking  
  
/ changes of places  
  
[]something the character does  
  
()tiny invasions of me ;)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
What happened last time?  
  
"Where is he?!" Touya asked furious. "He is gone" Sakura said dreamily. *And he still likes me* she started going up. *Syaoran doesn't like Hana…* she thought as she started closing her eyes. Syaoran stared at the ceiling from his bed. He then touched his shoulder. The pain was gone. Sakura had helped him, and still cared for him. He was happy. So happy that without noticing he fell asleep.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 10: Once upon a play  
  
"We cant let this happen" a mysterious voice was heard from a deep and dark alley, "I cant believe you let him go away!" "Right…" another voice sarcastically whispered, "its also your fault you know!" There was silence. "Well it doesn't matter, I have a plan" "What is it?" "You will see… in the play" both people vanished.  
  
"Its finally today!" Sakura said inhaling deeply. *I hope I don't forget my lines* she thought. "Where is your costume, Sakura?" Kero asked rubbing his eyes. "Oh, Tomoyo will bring it to school" she answered while she was dressing. She finished and went out. "Oh, I hope I don't mess up" she said crossing her fingers. "Of course you will, monster!" Touya answered from her back. Sakura was so mad that she stepped on his foot. *That settles it…* She waved and went to school.  
  
"Sakura!" Tomoyo came running to her. "I have your dress! I finally figured that I just had to borrow Eriol's book and make it similar. It turned out great!" she smiled holding her camera. "Its going to be the best play ever!" she had sparkles in her eyes. "Thanks" Sakura smiled back [sweat drop]. Sakura left Tomoyo in her daydream moment and went to look for Syaoran. Suddenly someone from behind placed his hands covering her eyes. "Who is it?" Sakura asked. " You will have to guess…" a voice answered. Sakura tried to turn around. But the person was strong. She was completely clueless. "Okay, I give up" the person let go, and she finally turned. "Syaoran!" she smiled. The tall amber eyed boy was smiling back with a red rose in his hand. (I know, I know… not his style, but its really cute ^.^) "For good luck" he handed it to Sakura. "Oh how pretty. How is your shoulder?" she asked worried. "Better than ever" They both smiled and blushed.  
  
"Okay people, lets get ready!" the teacher came out. "Your parents are arriving in 15 minutes! Enough time for changing and getting prepared" Sakura got dressed, and looked at herself in the mirror. *Wow, is it really me?* She took a deep long breath. *Okay, here I go* Sakura stepped out of the dressing room, when Syaoran was staring at the floor. He sensed her coming and looked up at her, making his mouth drop open. She had a long yellow dress hardly touching the floor. Its top had a dark blue color and its sleeves were short, sky blue and puffy. A red cape floated lightly from behind her as she gracefully moved, and she wore a small tiara that glimmered on her head. But the dress wasn't as beautiful as her. Sakura came close to him. "What? Something wrong?" she asked. "Ummm… no!" Syaoran said snapping back to reality. "Its great. Tomoyo did a great work" he said smiling. (I love it when he smiles! ^^) Sakura felt her face turn lightly pink.  
  
"There you are!" Tomoyo said shouting. "I've been looking for you!" she came to Syaoran. "Here is your costume!" she handed it to him, and he went to change. "You did his costume too?" Sakura asked surprised. "Yes, two days ago" Tomoyo said smiling. "I hope I got the right measures. And I see that your dress fits perfectly!! You will both make a perfect match" she added.  
  
Syaoran looked at himself. He looked like a prince. *I wonder if I can really act like one* he though sighing. He went out of the room and started walking towards Sakura and Tomoyo. "Well, are you ready?" he asked Sakura. Sakura turned around to see a real, fairy tale prince. Syaoran was wearing a dark red shirt to the length of his arms that was buttoned on one side folded from the wrists. And white pants with white shoes. He also wore a sword that was safely placed next to his waist. (sort of like in the 2nd CCS movie, so you get an idea) *Just like in the book…* she wandered of in her thoughts.  
  
While Sakura was remembering her book. A young man wearing a dark green costume, and a dark green hat passed in front of her. Wearing a dark green cape that covered his body and the half of his face. His violet eyes looking straight at her, as she saw the scenery change from a school backstage of the play to a long green meadow filled with flowers. With trees and a forest farther away. "Sakura?" The boy was gone. "Huh?" Syaoran was staring deeply into her eyes concerned. "That boy…" she whispered, "I know him" "What boy?" Syaoran asked. Sakura kept staring at him, but her eyes were becoming lifeless. All Sakura could see was a meadow. A long grassy field, and a castle far away.  
  
"Sakura?!" Syaoran was getting worried. "Common…snap out of it…!" he kept saying this shaking her. "Sakura…" His words were becoming softer, farther away… reducing to solemn whispers. "Sakura…" Then everything went black……  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Sakuraaaaaaaa……………… Sakura, common wake up! You don't have all day!" Sakura opened her eyes. Everything was blurry. A girl was standing in front of her. The girl had her violet hair braided. Her violet eyes were gazing into Sakura's. Sakura started seeing clearer, and realized that the girl was wearing a long blue dress. Her braid was hanging loosely in the air as a strong breeze brushed her face. "What are you waiting for, the Queen is going to get angry…"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Fini! YAY! Hmmmm… you must be wondering what the heck has happened here!!!! No questions!! You will figure it out on your own. You will also notice that I will modify Snowhite's story, so beware……….for my next chapter: The Jealousy of a Queen 


	11. The Jealousy of a Queen

I'm back… sorry I didn't get to write more… science fair came, and well I got really stressed with all the work, and I thank God that its finally over! Oh and I changed the genre from mystery to fantasy… it suits it better. Well, on with the story…  
  
Disclaimer: Like I said, and I will continue and I will not stop… Clamp's Characters don't belong to me! Only the ones that I've actually made up by myself which are Hana and Henry. Also the Snowhite Story.  
  
*are for thoughts  
  
" are for speaking  
  
/ changes of places  
  
[]something the character does  
  
()tiny invasions of me ;)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
What happened last time?  
  
"Sakuraaaaaaaa……………… Sakura, common wake up! You don't have all day!" Sakura opened her eyes. Everything was blurry. A girl was standing in front of her. The girl had her violet hair braided. Her violet eyes were gazing into Sakura's. Sakura started seeing clearer, and realized that the girl was wearing a long blue dress. Her braid was hanging loosely in the air as a strong breeze brushed her face. "What are you waiting for, the Queen is going to get angry…"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 11: The Jealousy of a Queen  
  
Once upon a time… in a far away land, where the horizon stretched as far as the eye could see, and the meadows shined deeply green under the sun's rays throughout the day. There was a enchanting kingdom far beyond its beauty, where you could see your reflection even on the deepest and darkest lakes. In an elegant and tall castle, in the Kinomoto kingdom, lived a family. They lived in peace and prosperity. The King was a tender hearted man, that had with her beautiful wife two children.  
  
One was a stubborn lad who had the ability to see spirits of the other world named Touya. The other was a girl as beautiful and tender hearted as both parents, who brought joy and brightened the castle named Sakura. But unfortunately, one day the Queen died of a disease leaving the palace to tears. Years passed by and the kingdom started recovering from the sadness. Until the king married a queen who also had a daughter named Hana, hoping that the kingdom would lighten up.  
  
But he was wrong, the queen was a greedy witch that wanted his money, power, and magic. The king noticed this and tried to vanish her from his lands. But the witch had a power of her own causing them to both disappear in a war. When Sakura and Touya became aware of this, Touya ran away to search for answers he needed, leaving Sakura and Hana alone. Hana took the advantage over Sakura and became Queen at a very small age leaving Sakura as her maid as the years passed by…  
  
"Sakuraaaaaaaa, wake up……" A 15 year old Sakura was sleeping on the long grassy fields after a hard day's work. The girl was amber eyed, and brown haired. People loved her for who she was. "Sakura, common" Another girl was waiting for her. She was called Tomoyo, she was also the servant of the Queen, and had become over the years, Sakura's best friend. "What?" She opened her eyes to find Tomoyo deeply staring at her. "Common, you know how the Queen gets" she said giving her a hand for Sakura to stand up. "Yeah, I know…" she rolled her eyes. "But she is my sister, so I really don't care that much…" she smiled. Tomoyo smiled back, "you are so kind… She has asked you to clean up the well, and clean the floors" Sakura sighed. "Well, I have to get going, I'll see you later" she said as she took off, running through the grassy fields. *Someday, you will be the Queen and bring back peace* Tomoyo thought staring at her as she went farther away.  
  
While Sakura was doing her tasks, a sapphire eyed and young queen stared at her deeply from one of the castle towers. She had envied Sakura for everything. Even though she was her sister, and she was queen, Sakura had friends, was happy and everyone loved her. And everyday she would do the same. She would always ask her tasks and chores. Even in the most tough ones, Sakura would do and finish them with a smile, which made Hana even angrier. She always had an enchanted mirror, that showed her the truth. And every day she asked the same question: "Mirror, mirror on the wall. Who is the fairest and most beautiful of them all?" And the mirror always answered her: "You are, my queen" And then she would feel happy to know and hear it.  
  
That day she went as usual to the mirror. "Mirror, mirror on the wall. Who is the fairest and most beautiful of them all?" The mirror looked at her, and said: "Sakura is, my queen" Her eyes widened with anger. "And I would like to say that she has always been" the mirror added. "How dare you!" Hana was furious. "How can it be?!" she asked almost shouting. The mirror did not speak another word. Since he knew that the Queen was about to explode. But then she calmed down. "But what happens when she no longer exists?" She smirked. *Then I would be the one and only* She laughed as she saw Sakura cleaning the well. "You will regret it…"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I know kind of dorky, but it's after all the classic villain of a story. Find out what happens in my next chapter: The Hunter 


	12. The Hunter

Oh yeah! I have 30 reviews! Is that good or what!? Thank you all!!!!! Hehehe, you have no idea of what is happening……… Remember patience is a virtue ^^ You will find out why I did this or when blah, blah blah…  
  
Disclaimer: Like I said, and I will continue and I will not stop… Clamp's Characters don't belong to me! Only the ones that I've actually made up by myself which are Hana and Henry. Also the Snowhite Story.  
  
*are for thoughts  
  
" are for speaking  
  
/ changes of places  
  
[]something the character does  
  
()tiny invasions of me ;)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
What happened last time?  
  
"How can it be?!" she asked almost shouting. The mirror did not speak another word. Since he knew that the Queen was about to explode. But then she calmed down. "But what happens when she no longer exists?" She smirked. *Then I would be the one and only* She laughed as she saw Sakura cleaning the well. "You will regret it…"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 12: The Hunter  
  
While Hana was plotting her evil plans. A more cheerful and peaceful Sakura was doing her tasks. She didn't care if they were long, hard and dirty. She only did them for pleasure, and to make Hana happy. (Of course we know that its not true…) As she wiped the stone well, she closely looked at her reflection on the deep and dark water. She saw another brown haired and emerald eyed girl staring back at her. "Will I ever fall in love?" she asked taking a deep sigh. "I know, and I can feel that someday my prince will come…nah, maybe I'm just dreaming…" she smiled. She was now cleaning the floors. *But who knows, maybe…* A cherry blossom fell into the well from a tree nearby. *I really wish, I could meet someone special…*  
  
"All done?" Tomoyo came to see Sakura daydreaming. "Yep" she beamed. "Well, since all your tasks are done, what will you do?" Tomoyo asked looking at Sakura. "I don't know, I guess wherever my heart leads to, do you want to come?" she asked. Tomoyo shook her head. "Sorry, I have to do dinner" "Oh then Ill return early to help you" Sakura said as she starting to run again. "Don't worry! Just don't forget to return before the sun goes down…" Tomoyo shouted watching Sakura disappear in the vast and green field.  
  
Little did Sakura know, that Hana's secret plan was about to take place. (If I told you it wouldn't be a secret…) And little did she know, that someone was following her, watching intently at every single move she made. Waiting to attack, getting ready…  
  
Sakura began humming around as she gracefully danced in the green meadow. She was dancing so fast, that she accidentally tripped falling in a big bed full of flowers of almost every kind. She deeply smiled staring up above in the light-blue sky, the white and puffy clouds that passed by. She always loved doing this. Especially when the sky turned an orange-red color. She sat down and began doing flower necklaces and bracelets the rest of the day.  
  
It was finally sunset. Sakura watched as the sun disappeared over the western side. "Its getting late, I better start leaving" she said as she got up. But when she did she heard the rustling of dried leaves from far away bushes. Sakura started getting scared as she hastily looked to her surroundings, trying to find who or what was doing it. Shivering she asked, "Somebody there?" She waited for an answer, but there was no reply. Sakura was getting by the second more nervous. *What do I do?* she asked herself as the rustling grew louder. She decided on one final reaction: to run (^^;)  
  
She grabbed the ends of her dress, and started to run. But to her surprise a boy about her age stopped her. He had dark blue hair and violet eyes. The strange boy seemed to wear a long green hat, almost covering his hair, the rest of his clothes were green also, but it was covered by a long and dark green cape. "Who are you?" Sakura asked waiting for a reply. The boy neared Sakura, making her retreat a step. "I'm a hunter" the boy answered with his eyes locked on her. "And what are you hunting for?" Sakura asked [gulp] The boy took another step forward and took out a sword, making Sakura take another one back. He smirked. Sakura could sense that something was wrong. "I'm hunting…you"  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
I'm done! I'm sorry if it was too short, but I hope you liked it! ^^ Don't forget to review if you can!!! And stay tuned for my next chapter: Getaway…………… 


	13. Getaway...

Oh well, I guess for shouting and for making my last chapter short, I deserved getting none R+Rs -_-;. Oh well, if you want me to stop about this madness (how the story is getting) please do tell, who knows maybe Ill change it. If you like it this way well thanks and I wont change it!  
  
Disclaimer: Like I said, and I will continue and I will not stop… Clamp's Characters don't belong to me! Only the ones that I've actually made up by myself which are Hana and Henry. Also the Snowhite Story.  
  
*are for thoughts  
  
" are for speaking  
  
/ changes of places  
  
[]something the character does  
  
()tiny invasions of me ;)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
What happened last time?  
  
"I'm a hunter" the boy answered with his eyes locked on her. "And what are you hunting for?" Sakura asked [gulp] The boy took another step forward and took out a sword, making Sakura take another one back. He smirked. Sakura could sense that something was wrong. "I'm hunting…you  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 13: Getaway  
  
Sakura gasped. Her eyes widened in horror. The hunter smirked. "Don't worry, it wont hurt…that much" Sakura without thinking, started to run. "You can run, but you cant hide" she heard the hunter's voice getting far away. She continued running. *Who was that boy?* *Why is he hunting me?* she thought as she hastily disappeared. She suddenly entered through a deep and dark forest. Leaves brushing her face as the air clashed in her opposite direction. She continued dashing away, until she stopped behind a tree to take a deep long breath.  
  
While Sakura was running for her life. The Queen was watching from her mirror. Laughing evilly at Sakura. The mirror looked at her back. "What's the matter, my queen? Aren't you afraid that something might happen to your stepsister? " Hana didn't answer. "So, did you know that princesses are real when they have 20 years? Because clearly the little girls cant think. So that meant that they were actually normal people, because……" the mirror as a matter of factly started said. (Heehehe, remind you of someone? ^^) "Shut up, mirror" Hana hissed sweat dropping. The mirror did not speak another word. "Let me enjoy my moment" she said staring at the scene.  
  
Sakura stopped for a while trying to catch her breath. It seemed like the hunter was gone. She sat down panting and looked at her surroundings. Everything was misty black, the trees looked like claws trying to grasp her, there was a small crunching of leaves from the corners. She started sweating. She was afraid of phantoms. Because in this kingdom, real ghosts appeared in the woods at night. His brother had told her about them. She then started shivering. *What do I do?* she asked herself. No one could hear her scream, and a hunter was searching for its prey, which was her.  
  
"Saaaakkuuuraaaa" a sudden whisper was heard. *Was it the hunter?* "Sakuraaaaa… my only frozen princessssss coooomeeeee tooooo meeeeeeeeee…………" Sakura stood up and gazed around her. Suddenly a person jumped in front of her. "Missed me?!" a cold voice asked. It was the hunter. Violet met emerald in the most iciest way you can imagine. "Nooooo" Sakura shouted as she continued to run. The boy catching up on her. The hunter ready to attack its prey. Getting closer and closer. Sakura reached a dead end. She gasped as she saw a huge cliff. The bottom never seemed to appear. In fact, there was no bottom, darkness had swallowed it. She turned back. But the hunter was a few steps from her. "Prepare to meet your doom, Sakura" he smirked. As he rose his sword high in the air. Ready to slash and kill.  
  
Sakura stepped back. "What? You are going to die by your own free will?" the boy asked getting one step closer. Sakura without replying went another back. "Cat got your tongue?" the boy was getting angrier. Sakura stepped another one back. She was at the very end. "Tell me, hunter. Why are you hunting me!?" Sakura asked looking at his eyes. The boy smirked even more. "I'll tell you a secret. It really wasn't me who planned this. It was, how can I say it… someone closer than you think" "Tell me!" Sakura said with determination. There was silence. They both stared at each other.  
  
"Tell me!" Sakura almost screamed as tears began forming in her cheeks. The boy got closer. "It was the Queen" he whispered. Sakura's eyes got wider. Pain. Shock. Sadness. Depression. Misery. Anger. Was all that Sakura could feel. And in the greatest shock of all she collapsed and felt dizzy. Everything was getting blurry by the second. She could feel her heart beat. Her heart couldn't take more. She was hurt, by her own sister. She felt herself lighter. As she started going deeper and deeper. Down into the darkness itself. As she saw the boy watching her, as she disappeared.  
  
Hana was now laughing with all her might, that all the castle heard it. "Are you all right, my queen?" an almost scared Tomoyo asked staring from the door. Hana turned around. "I'm all right. And WHO ARE YOU TO COME HERE!?" she shouted. Tomoyo started shivering. "I thought you were pain." She answered. "In pain?! HA! WHAT A…." she stopped. *I have to spread the news somehow* "I'm sorry dear, its just that………" she started faking like she was crying. "Oh, I'm really sorry" she sobbed. "What happened, my queen?" Tomoyo asked concerned. "Its just that [sniff] well, how can I tell… [sniff] Sakura is…… dead…." Tomoyo's eyes became watery. "She died of a……… uh…… uh……of a disease." Hana lied. Tomoyo ran away closing the door. Hana heard her sobbing fade away. She then snorted. *I'm so evil!* She continued to laugh.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey everyone!" a voice shouted. "Hey! Lets get to work" "Right" others agreed cheerfully. That was Rika head of the dwarfs. Dwarfs were little people that worked in the woods in search for diamonds. They looked like kids, but they really were older. They girls wore green knee-length dresses. And the boys wore green shirts and shorts. They both wore little pointy hats, and brown shoes. They lived in the deepest parts of a forest. "Chiharu, Naoko, everyone!" come on! Lets work!" she commanded. Dwarfs worked on mines, day and night. They didn't care how long it would take, they just did it. And apparently in this mine 7 little dwarfs worked together. "Aww, cant we take a break?" Chiharu asked rubbing her eyes. "Yeah, its getting late!" Naoko added.  
  
"Well okay, but we will take the longer way. Cause I hear that the wolves are on the loose" she finally agreed. "Yeah!" they all cheered. They went their way out. The longest way was by taking a deep and scary forest. But the dwarfs didn't care. They weren't afraid of anything. They started walking together singing.  
  
Hours passed by. "Are you sure this was the right way?" Chiharu asked. "Of course I know" Rika said. [T_T] "Ok, ok, so we are lost!" Rika said staring at them back. [T_T]  
  
"Right…" "Hey look, what's that?" an dwarf asked. They all stared in the direction. "Looks like a pile of clothes" Naoko said getting closer. They all began to circle their way around the thing "Hmm… let me see!" Rika said pulling herself in front. She stared deeply and curiously. She saw a human. An auburn haired girl in a long yellow dress. "Is she dead?" a dwarf asked. Rika got closer. "Well, she is breathing…" she said as she got even closer. "I wonder who she could be?"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, that's it! I hope you like it! And that you R+R if you can! And don't forget to look for my next chapter: A Stranger 


	14. A Stranger

Oh yeah! I'm hyper! I have created another fiction! Don't worry Ill continue with this one, I have to finish it! I hope that when you get a chance you read my other…  
  
Disclaimer: Like I said, and I will continue and I will not stop… Clamp's Characters don't belong to me! Only the ones that I've actually made up by myself which are Hana and Henry. Also the Snowhite Story.  
  
*are for thoughts  
  
" are for speaking  
  
/ changes of places  
  
[]something the character does  
  
()tiny invasions of me ;)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
What happened last time?  
  
"Hmm… let me see!" Rika said pulling herself in front. She stared deeply and curiously. She saw a human. An auburn haired girl in a long yellow dress. "Is she dead?" a dwarf asked. Rika got closer. "Well, she is breathing…" she said as she got even closer. "I wonder who she could be?"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter: A Stranger  
  
The seven little dwarfs took Sakura home without knowing who she was. She didn't wake up. Sakura was hopelessly unconscious. The dwarfs tried everything. "What do we do now Rika?" A worried dwarf asked. "I don't know" she said as she held her chin with her hand. Everything they had tried didn't seem to work.  
  
One day, when they all went to work in the beautiful morning, Sakura woke up. She looked around her. There were 7 little beds beside her, and a small door. She went through it. *Who could live in a very small house?* *Where am I?* She tried recalling what had happened to her, but she couldn't remember. Everything seemed too blurry. She went downstairs, to find herself in a place that looked like a kitchen. Everything was messy: dishes in the sink were not washed, everything was dust filled, there were cobwebs everywhere.  
  
*Well, whoever found me and took care... I've better pay him back* she thought to herself as she picked up a broom and began cleaning. She was used to doing this, since she was in the palace and made all those chores for the queen. At the end of the day, the house had turned from messy and dirty, to shiny and spotless. Indeed she had done a good job. She decided to take a rest.  
  
The dwarfs returned from work exhausted. "Well, lets all just eat and then slee-" Rika stopped as she opened the door to find a clean house. A pot was boiling with a delicious scent. "Who could have done this?" Naoko asked as they entered. "Whoever did this, I thank it" Chiharu said, "finally a clean house, for us to be in" They all agreed and ate the delicious dinner. When they went upstairs they found Sakura sleeping. "Could she have done this?" they asked themselves. Sakura hearing this, woke up. They all gasped.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked looking at the small people. "We are dwarfs, and we found you near some of the deepest woods" Naoko answered. "Oh" she blankly said not remembering anything. "What is your name?" they all asked. "Sakura, and thanks for taking care of me" she smiled. "Did you do the housework?" another one asked. Sakura nodded. They all thanked her. And that was the beginning of a nice and peaceful friendship. Sakura did the housework while the dwarfs gave her shelter. It was all too perfect.  
  
One day Sakura went to pick up some flowers for a vase they had made. She loved doing this. She even remembered her days at the castle. She took a deep sigh, as she rested in the grass. The sun shined all the way greeting her. She was about to sleep when she heard a noise coming from the woods. She stared at the direction carefully. *Who or what could it be?* Curiosity took the best of her as she approached the vast forest. She hid behind a bush and watched carefully through it.  
  
A young boy was in a horse. Seeming to escape from something… Sakura saw that a wolf was chasing him. The horse whined making him drop. Sakura gasped. The boy unexpectedly landed in his two feet. The wolf got closer surrounding him. He took out a sword and started fighting. He appeared strong, but at the same time tired and injured. There was a time when he collapsed, not able to stand up. The wolf was ready to attack, when Sakura stood in front of him. "Go away" she said as she held her arms stretched. The wolf understood her, and with a low growl vanished away from running.  
  
Sakura turned back and found the boy in the ground. She sat in her knees. *I better help him* she thought to herself. She grabbed him by his arms and slowly dragged him to the house. She carefully but struggling carried him to her bed. She panted and wiped her forehead. Then she got near and cautiously studied him. Then Sakura noticed that he had messy brown hair. His eyebrows were thick, and that he was some inches taller than her. Sakura guessed that he was a prince by his clothing. He was rather handsome.  
  
Sakura took care of him for the rest of the day. He looked peaceful for after what had happened. She placed a hot, moist handkerchief on his forehead. She also noticed that he had an emotionless expression. *Who could he be?* *Where did he come from?* she wandered through thoughts. As the mysterious stranger lied lifelessly. Without noticing, she even fell asleep beside him. Her head in the bed, while her body rested in her knees. Suddenly something woke her up. She slowly opened her eyes to find the boy staring at her.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, that's it! I hope you like it! And that you R+R! Don't forget to look for my next chapter: A Handsome Prince 


End file.
